The Chasing Game
by Tattles
Summary: Arthur is hunting Merlin down outside of Camelot only to have Merlin run back to Camelot, will the chase end in a good time. Slash, Merlin/Arthur. M for a reason, not for the little ones.


**Title:** The Chasing Game  
**Rating:** M – sexual references  
**Word count:** 660  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, Gwen/Morgana, and hints of Uther/Gaius if you look really hard.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers for a lot of things, warnings of slash (male/male pairings) and non-canon. Warning of an inferred sex scene  
**Summary:** Arthur hunts Merlin down only to have to chase Merlin back to Camelot for a good time.  
**A/N:** So I happen to be spending my day watch youtube and saw a Merlin/Arthur video for 'One way or another' that was hilarious and inspired this fic, if you can find it I recommend watching it.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing, not Merlin or this game, though I really wish I did.

* * *

There wasn't much of a track for Arthur to follow. His prey was stealthy and had covered his tracks well, so well that Arthur wondered if he'd cheated with magic.

But even with magic Arthur would hunt down his wayward servant.

Flashes of forest went by, everything blurred in Arthur's mind, only finding Merlin was important. Mind focused, Arthur stalked his prey.

Soon Arthur found Merlin's camp, though the fire was still going Merlin was nowhere to be found. However his tracks lead Arthur straight to him, without the time to hind them Merlin was soon within Arthur's sights.

Running as fast as he could Merlin tried to out run Arthur. Running and running, Merlin led Arthur back to Camelot and on a chase through the castle. Gaius was walking with King Uther through one of the many walkways that showed a view of the castle courtyard, it was from there that both Gaius and Uther saw Merlin running into the castle with Arthur hot on his heals. Smiling at their game the two continued their walk.

Merlin paused in one of the dark corners of the castle, breathing heavily he tried to regain his breath. Arthur however had other ideas, he was still running as if the hounds of hell were on his heals. Hearing Arthur's pounding feet Merlin gasped for air before running off again, his anticipation rising, he couldn't wait for another type of pounding.

Just like with Uther and Gauis Merlin almost ran over Morgana and Gwen where snogging in one of the corridors. The two girls were watching Merlin's retreating back wondering why he was running when Arthur nearly knocked them over only narrowly missing them.

Arthur chased Merlin all over the castle, through the kitchens, through the hall, through the stables and even through the wing that housed the knights. Arthur chased Merlin all over the castle until Merlin came to Arthur's room, charging in he had just enough time to turn around before Arthur came charging in after him and bowled him over.

Laughing and smiling the couple collapse on Arthur's bed to catch their breath, thoroughly shagged out they almost didn't have the strength to take care of the tents in their trousers.

Rolling over Arthur pinned Merlin down, gazing into the sorcerers eyes Arthur could see the love reflected in them. Kissing Merlin's lips, Arthur trailed a path down Merlin's throat, pulling Merlin's shirt over his head Arthur continued to kiss a path down Merlin's chest, swirling his tongue around Merlin's nipples. Glancing up Arthur smiles at his lover, before going back to tonguing a path down to Merlin's straining manhood.

* * *

In a post-coital bliss Arthur and Merlin found themselves with identical smiles of satisfaction and love plastered on their faces.

Arthur rolled himself off Merlin so that he was laying on his side, head resting on his pillow and eyes glued to Merlin. Watching his lover in his post-coital haze Arthur found himself thinking of their next round. Smirking Arthur reached over and brushed a lock of hair from Merlin's eyes before beginning to tell Merlin of his idea for next time. "Next time -" he began only to be cut off by Merlin.

"What do you mean 'next time'? There is no way I'm running like that again. Hot and sexy as it was to be chased we are not doing that again." Merlin ranted.

Smiling lovingly at his worked up servant Arthur continued what he'd been saying. "I was going to say that next time you're going to meet me at the door in your French maid outfit" Merlin was speechless but in a good way, he couldn't wait to role play that one.

"Oh." Giving Arthur a sexy glance, Merlin couldn't help but say "Anything for my Master"

With the discussion over the prince and his manservant found themselves hard up and ready to go again. And so they did, again and again and again.


End file.
